Cheating
by Angel Sakito
Summary: Rinoa just gets what she deserves in this....Surprising marings and all.


Squall looked down at the floor some, in the cafeteria with Zell and Selphie. Wondering where Rinoa was exactly, becuase she was suppost to meet him there in the cafeteria a half-hour ago, but she was becomming a no show as of late. He was becomming worried about her and decided to go check on her. "Hey...I'm going to go see where Rinoa is. She's beginning to worry me." he said quietly as he slid out of his chair, standing up straight. Pulling his jacket from the back of the chair, carrying it out of the Cafeteria.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~Minwhile in Squall's dorm~  
  
"Oh...Seifer..." Rinoa spoke softly into Seifer's ear, starting to breathe a bit heavier. She was in too much pleasure to notice anything else that was going on around her at the moment. To her it was just her and Seifer. As of late, Rinoa spent more time with Seifer than what she did with Squall.  
  
Seifer leaned down and kissed Rinoas lips passionatly, holding her legs at the back of her knees. He was pushing into her deeper, hitting against her g-spot. "Mmm..." he grunted a bit into the brunettes open mouth, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring the walls of her mouth.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Squall walked down the hall to his door, hearing noises comming from inside. Hear Rinoa's unmistakenable moan, then hearing a deeper one. Not quite able to make out the man but slowly slid open the door to peek inside and gasped in shock. He saw Seifer and Rinoa on Squalls bed, doing things that a fiancée shouldn't be doing at all with another man.  
  
Sliding the door back shut and shook his head some, leaning against the door. Rubbing his temples as he felt a slight nudge on his left arm. Looking over at what had broke his train of though and saw Quistis seeming like she was crying herself. She didn't have her glasses on and her hair was down. Never seeing her like this and tilted his head to the side. Feeling confused now but whispered softly and a thought or a memory of something she had told him the other day. That Quists was in a deep relationship with Seifer and well...the same thing happened to her as it did to Squall. They were both being cheated on.  
  
Quistis wrapped her arms around Squall when he opened his arms to her. She held him tightly and cried on his shoulder some. Being lead back to the cafeteria where Selphie and Zell where. Wanting to talk to them to see what they thought of the situation at hand. And Squall promised to himself that he was going to comfort Quistis as much as he could. Not enjoying the sight of her crying or being sad at all. It was too different for Quistis to act like that.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Zell looked over at Selphie and sighed some. Just enjoying how she was minding her own business and playing around with her skirt a bit. They were on a date together but not seeming like one at all. He continued to watch her and smiled to himself. Thinking of how wonderful and cute she was acting at the moment. Adverting his eyes quickly and looked to the side seeing a tall shadow tower over the table. Making it out the be Irvine, as he sat down next to Selphie and put his hand on her thigh.  
  
She jumped when she felt Irvine's hand on her thigh, looking down at the table blushing deeply. Hoping that both of them didn't notice it at all. Then she started to feel a bit dizzy as Irvine's hand moved up her leg a bit more, brushing under the tip of her skirt to her hand. Lacing her fingers with Irvine's trying to make it to where he couldn't reach up her skirt any more than he was already.  
  
"So Sefie...how are you today?" Irvine asked her softly, leaning over to where he could whisper sweet things into her ear. Nipping at her ear lobe some. Getting a very interesting reaction from Selphie. She had jumped a bit and let go of his hand, letting it slide under her skirt to her panties. He started to rub his middle finger against her clit lightly, hoping and praying to himself that Selphie was enjoying it.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas! Not here!" She giggled some and squirmed around some. Trying to get her lower body away from his hand. Just reaching down and grabbed his wrist, pulling it out from under the skirt and smiled to him softly. Assuring Irvine that he wasn't doing anything that she didn't enjoy but they couldn't do it there infront of Zell, especially out in public.  
  
"Sorry Sefie! I didn't mean to...you know I dont want to do things in public..." Irvine smiled and kissed Selphie's cheek softly. Taking her hand and lead her out of the cafeteria, not really noticing Squall and Quistis walking into where they just came from. They were too interested in eachother to notice anything around them at all.  
  
Zell looked around the cafeteria then noticed Squall walking with his arms around some girl that he couldn't really reconize. He thought to himself that the red hair was so familiar to Quistis's, finding it odd so he got up and alked over to Squall and the girl, tapping him on the shoulder, "Hey...whats...Quistis...?!"  
  
Quistis looked up at Zell, and wiped her eyes quickly, trying to straighten her posture up some and act like she would normally. This time it wasn't wowrking out and leaned agaisnt Squall. "Zell...dont worry...everything is fine..."  
  
"Did Seifer harm you at all...I swear I'll kill him...." Zell suddenly went into defensive mode. He didn't like Seifer at all to begin with and he wasn't going to let someone like him hurt his favorite teacher and yet she was like a mother to him. He could always talk to her about stuff that he needed to get off of his chest. Looking up at Squall and noticed a look on his face that he had never seen before. Squall showed sadness as well, he was holding back tears of pain. The same ones that Quistis was sharing.  
  
Squall lifted up Quistis in his arms, carrying her out of the cafeteria and towards the dorms again. Making sure they ended this once and for all. Walking straight into his door seeing Seifer and Rinoa cuddling to eachother as if they just finished with their very passionate sex. Shaking his head and set Quistis down in a chair, getting into the desk next to her pulling out something and hid it. Looking to the couple on the bed, making this loud and clear for them to hear. He got down on one knee infront of Quistis taking her left hand in his right hand. His left hand opened the small box and held it up to her. "Quistis Trepe....will you..."  
  
Suddenly being cut off with Quistis leaning down and hugged him tightly. Starting to cry again and accepted before he had even finished asking the question. Being sure about it one-hundred percent and enjoyed doing this infront of the cheating couple. Rinoa got up and looked at them with wide eyes. As if she was in shock and disbelife, being so upset she ran out of the room and to the bathroom, being followed by Seifer to comfort her.  
  
"Squall....are you sure about this...I mean it was a pretty mean thing to do infront of them...." Quistis said softly and looked out into the hallway seeing three people looking in and they were smiling and trying to not laugh at Rinoa.  
  
Zell, Irvine, and Selphie all went back to Selphies dorm together to have a small party that Rinoa was mad and that she didn't get what she want. It was very joyful to all of them, noticing that they all never really liked Rinoa. But, as you know Irvine started to mess around with Selphie and then she started to mess around with Zell...and well I think you should know how that all ended up right? Wrong.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Selphie woke up between two bodies. Both of them about the same size and tone, one just a bit smaller than the other. Her back was pressed up against Irvine's chest and her arm was slung over Zell's body. Just noticing that they were all naked in the same bed and under the same covers. Thinking back to the night before and its events, blushing deeply at them. Cuddling to both of them by pressing her butt against Irvine's groin and her head resting on Zell's shoulder.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
So...everything had turned out just right and everyone got what they had deserved. No matter how bad or good it was to the person. Evryone stayed happy and content for a long while, well...except for Rinoa and Seifer. They went through countless marriage councilers and ended up divorsed. She tried to get Squall back but he refused her and had her taken out of the garden perminatly. Making sure that her children never got the chance to come there as well.  
  
FIN 


End file.
